Silence is Golden
by cute yellow kiwi
Summary: “The guy I’ve been living with hasn’t spoken a word to me in a week”. What exactly happened in those seven days? Romantica Usami/Misaki
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story for Junjou Romantica. I've been upset lately since the anime ended, but I am trying to stay positive. I mean the manga is continuing, right? Yes, it is. (uhh….it is right? I'm pretty sure it is xD).

Anyway I've had this idea in my head for a while now. In volume four, act 6.1 of the manga Misaki flips out when he discovers Usami has used him yet again for his novels. At the end of 6.1 Usami is shown with Hiroki at M University. Usami says (and I quote) "The guy I've been living with hasn't spoken to me in a week." I've always wondered how that had happened xD So here is the story from how I've been imagining it.

Please enjoy and review :)

* I do not own Junjou Romantica, it belongs to Nakamura Shungiku. (A very lucky lady.)

_Prologue _

Usami Akihiko awoke Monday morning in a foul mood. Misaki had yelled (an understatement, it was more like Misaki flipped out) at the author for "using him" in a current BL story the day before. Also he had been shirking off on his duties the past week and realized he had to finish his manuscript _today_ or Aikawa was going to have his head. Nothing was worse than her screaming and ranting about how irresponsible he was for not meeting deadlines. Thinking of ways to escape from his job he arose from bed and began the trek to the kitchen where Misaki would be making his breakfast.

_"Hmm I always have Misaki to relieve some of this stress." _Usami grinned when he entered the kitchen and saw Misaki in his traditional apron dishing out rice into a bowl. Usami stretched out both arms to envelop him in a hug but was surprised when Misaki quickly spun around and dodged the attack. Not making eye contact the boy quickly placed the bowl on the table. Misaki proceded to grab his bag for school and make his way to the exit. Usami stood, dumbfounded, at the fact that Misaki had _actually _evaded him. As he noticed Misaki about to leave he quickly walked to the exit and shut the door as Misaki was opening it.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Usami asked in a deadpan voice as he placed his arms on either side to make sure Misaki didn't escape. Misaki turned around slowly and glanced up.

"…"

"I believe I asked you a question" Usami glared at Misaki. "Well, you gonna answer or do I have to force it out of you?" Usami took one hand off of the door and slid it up Misaki's shirt; he was almost successful except for the fact the Misaki used both of his hands to grab Usami's arm and push it away from him.

"…" Misaki remained silent, glaring at the author.

Usami glowered down upon the smaller boy. Since when did Misaki grow a backbone? And since when did he become mute?!

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Usami said in a calmer voice.

"…" Misaki gently pushed Usami off of him and walked to the coffee table and picked up a book. He walked back to Usami and held up the current issue of is BL novel.

"...and?" Usami eyes lit up. "Oh, Misaki, are you too embarrassed to admit that you want to do these things in real life?" Usami smiled evilly and stepped forward towards his prey. Misaki blushed and shoved the book into the author's chest, stopping Usami's movement. Misaki turned his head to the side and jumped when he noticed he was going to be late for Demon Kamijo's class. Usami placed the book down on the table and reached to hug Misaki, but the student was already out the door.

"...what just happened?" Usami asked the empty house, confusion written over his face. He glanced down at his BL novel and sighed. Maybe Misaki was _really _angry this time.

_Wait! Is Misaki not going to speak to me until I stop "using" him in my work? _Usami thought dejectedly. The author picked up Suzuki-san, who was sitting on the couch, and went to go eat breakfast. "Well Suzuki-san," Usami smirked, "two can play this game."

Poor Misaki had no idea what was store for him for the next seven days.


	2. A plan is decided

Thanks to all the alerts and reviews; they all made me very happy! I know my writing isn't the best out there, but I will try to become a little better. ::Bows:: Please bear with me until I figure out my own writing pattern. So, without further ado, here is a flashback of the day before that started the mess. Unfortunately this chapter turned out pretty long, so I'll post the first "official" day soon.

*Note: Thoughts are in _Italic_.

_***Flashback, the day before***_

Misaki was happily finishing his chores for the day. After dinner was done he could finally enjoy the latest issue of Za*Kan from his favorite mangaka Ijuuin-sensei. He grinned, relishing the fact that he would be able to relax since he had finished all of his homework during his lunch break.

Well, at least those were his plans until two strong arms none-too-gently pulled Miskai's hood causing him to fall backwards into the awaiting arms of a certain BL author.

"Usagi-san! I have to make dinner, let GO!" yelled the struggling Misaki.

Usami smirked, lowered his head and whispered into Misaki's ear, "I'll have Misaki for dinner."

Misaki blushed bright red and shut his eyes, renewing his escape for freedom. Usami only rose an eyebrow, when would Misaki learn that he could never escape? Although these attempts were quite cute, with Misaki's cheeks turning a delicate shade of crimson and his voice calling Usami all kinds of names, they were futile. One of the author's favorite parts was Misaki's pouting face after their _activities _when he realized that he had failed yet again at telling Usami to stop.

_But really, Misaki should know better by now._ Usami thought snaking his arms up Misaki's shirt. He leaned down, blowing into Misaki's ear and began to nibble on the lobe.

"Usa...Usagi-san s-stop it…you have to fin-finish your work!" Misaki breathed out before turning around and pushing Usami back.

Misaki stood up straight and pointed towards the stairs, trying his hardest to look like he was in control. "Go on, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Please, Usagi-san, just try to get something done. Aikawa-san sounded really stressed on the phone today; she says you're way behind!" The boy frowned and continued to point, hoping he looked stern enough.

Usami glared while listening to Misaki, realizing the boy had his mind set on cooking dinner. He was behind in his manuscript for his newest novel anyway so maybe work wasn't such a bad idea.

"….Well, I guess it can't be helped." Usami sighed. He pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it while walking towards the stairs.

_Wow! Usagi-san actually listened to me for once! _Misaki thought happily. It wasn't very often the author complied to his wishes, in fact Usami seemed to live by the logic that he could do whatever he wanted. While Misaki was relishing in his (small) victory, he walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out some carrots for the night's dinner.

"Oh, just one thing Misaki."

Misaki leaned back with a smile on his face, looking around the fridge door. "Yeah Usag-mmph!" Misaki's lips were covered by the author's in a demanding kiss. Usami cupped Misaki's face with his hands and continued the kiss until a need for air gave way. Misaki spluttered, accidentally dropping the vegetables, and began to furiously wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"...Never mind." With those two parting words Usami turned around with a smirk on his face and walked up the stairs.

"Baka-Usagi!" Misaki yelled, cheeks pink and breathing uneven thanks to the BL author. He quickly picked up the vegetables and washed them off in the sink.

_Who does he think he is, surprising me like that! I'll show him, the next time he does something I'll fight back! _Misaki frowned, placing the carrots on the cutting board. He raised his right hand and gently touched his lips.

"…!" Misaki quickly grabbed the knife and held the carrot steady with his left and preceded to chop it in a hurried manner. He slowed his movements and stared moodily down at the cutting board. "I'm turning into a girl, I swear." Misaki muttered angrily under his breath.

Dinner was prepared, true to Misaki's words, in thirty minutes. After eating Usami went back upstairs declaring he was "on a roll" and "didn't want to lose his concentration", but in reality he was looking at pictures of a younger Misaki that Takahiro had recently sent him.

Misaki finished the last of the dishes and went to turn off the lamp in the living room, noticing a bright _pink_ book lying innocently on the coffee table. His expression immediately changed into that of horror when he opened to a random page and read the lines "Please Akihiko-sama I- it's too much, I can't t-take it!"

Misaki flung the book against the wall in anger and humiliation. Eyes wide and anger rising, Misaki ran up the stairs to Usami's office. Flinging the door open with an incredible amount of strength thanks to the adrenaline running its course through Misaki's body, he stormed into the room only to discover Usami looking at _his _childhood pictures.

Usami turned around casually and asked in a calm voice, "Can I help you, Misaki?"

Misaki decided that one, Usagi-san was a perverted old man, and two, he really needed to talk to his brother soon and make up reason why it was bad to send pictures of a young Misaki to Usami.

"WHY must you keep using me in those stupid BL books Usagi-san!? Don't you understand, this is illegal! You do NOT have my permission to use me in those perverted stories! I demand you stop using me at once!" Misaki yelled in one breath with his eyes closed, flushing bright red.

Poor Misaki, he was so caught up in yelling that after he called Usami's book "stupid" he didn't notice the author immediately rise from his seat and shut the door.

Noticing a sudden lack of light when he opened his eyes Misaki paled. Usami was blocking the only exit and was currently glaring at Misaki.

"Hahahaha just….uh kidding Usagi-san. Um...yeah, it was great having this conversation with you but I really have to go..." Misaki quickly ran to the door but was caught when Usami stretched out one hand and lifted Misaki up over his shoulder.

Not listening to the protests and names that were leaving Misaki's mouth, Usami left his office and made his way to the bedroom.

"Usagi-san! Come on let me down! Stop treating me like a kid!" Misaki yelled, struggling to get free from Usami's grip.

Usami smirked. "You _are _a kid." He opened the door and dropped Misaki onto the bed. Disoriented from the sudden fall, Misaki did not have enough time to recover and escape. Usami was already on top of him holding both of his wrists above his head in one hand.

"First of all, Misaki, I made sure to include the label that all similarities of people in real life are purely coincidental, so you don't have to worry about anyone finding out about you. Second, I 'use' you in my stories because I can; after all you are a big source of inspiration for me. Third," Usagi paused and used both hands to squish Misaki's face, "where do you get off calling my books 'stupid'"? Usami asked looking angry.

Misaki placed his hands over Usami's and pried them off of his face. "I can call them stupid because I'm involved with them! And that's no excuse to use me when I asked you to stop before!" Misaki said, not making eye contact. "Now let me up, you have to finish your work and I have things to do!"

"...No." Usami leaned down to kiss Misaki but was stopped when Misaki pushed him away.

"Please Usagi-san, try to get a few pages done." Misaki said looking directly at Usami.

"All right Misaki," Usami sighed and let him up. He ruffled Misaki's hair when he got off the bed.

"...Thank you." Misaki said under his breath, blushing when Usami's large hand left his hair and rested on his cheek. Misaki glanced up and Usami kissed his forehead.

Misaki could not describe his feelings when Usami treated him so gently. It made him incredibly warm and made unknown emotions swirl in his heart. Misaki smiled adoringly at Usami, blushing slightly.

"...I'll get back to work as long as Misaki promises to say 'Usagi-san please make me wet and dir-" the rest of the sentence could not be heard due to Misaki's frustrated yells. Usami laughed as Misaki's face changed expressions so suddenly.

"I swear Usagi-san!" Misaki said angrily, leaving the bedroom and running towards his own room. He opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it to keep out annoying authors.

As Misaki tried to calm down, he prepared for bed. He got under the covers and thought of the day's events.

_Usami is kind when he wants to be, but most of the time he does whatever he wants! He needs to realize that not everyone bows down to him!_ Misaki thought, still angry at Usami's request to say such a perverted line. He looked at up at the ceiling, thinking of a way to teach Usami a lesson.

_I could put peppers in his meals! (1) Or I could_ _take all of his BL novels and hide them. _Misaki was having trouble thinking of something that would make Usami learn that he couldn't do whatever he wanted, when he was struck with the perfect idea.

_That's it!!! I won't talk to Usagi-san until he stops using me in his books! _Misaki smiled, relaxing with his hands behind his head. He pictured Usami on his knees begging Misaki to talk to him. "It's perfect!" Misaki said enthusiastically.

_Poor Usagi-san has no idea what's in store for him._ Misaki thought happily, turning onto his side and falling asleep with a grin of his face.

********

(1) Usagi-san hates peppers. I can't remember what manga volume it was from, but Misaki says "I'll cut the peppers really tiny so even Usagi-san will eat them!" I thought it was funny so I had to include it :D

Hopefully I can write the same amount for each chapter after this. I think 4+ is a good number. If you liked this chapter, please review. They make me feel all warm inside and encourage me to write :)

Note: I had to write the flashback because I wanted to write some Usami/Misaki xD Misaki is just the cutest kid ever! Every time I see him I want to give him a big hug and cuddle with him. The next chapter should be up soon, so please be patient with me^^ Day one of seven is next, so look forward to it!


	3. Day One

Thank you for the reviews and alerts :D! I'm happy people seem to like this story so far^^;;

All right, here's the first day of seven. Please enjoy!

Previously:

"_Misaki, what's wrong?" Usami said in a calmer voice._

_"…" Misaki gently pushed Usami off of him and walked to the coffee table and picked up a book. He walked back to Usami and held up the current issue of is BL novel._

_"...and?" Usami eyes lit up. "Oh, Misaki, are you too embarrassed to admit that you want to do these things in real life?" Usami smiled evilly and stepped forward towards his prey. Misaki blushed and shoved the book into the author's chest, stopping Usami's movement. Misaki turned his head to the side and jumped when he noticed he was going to be late for Demon Kamijo's class. Usami placed the book down on the table and reached to hug Misaki, but the student was already out the door. _

_"...what just happened?" Usami asked the empty house, confusion written over his face. He glanced down at his BL novel and sighed. Maybe Misaki was really angry this time. _

_Wait! Is Misaki not going to speak to me until I stop "using" him in my work? Usami thought dejectedly. The author picked up Suzuki-san, who was sitting on the couch, and went to go eat breakfast. "Well Suzuki-san," Usami smirked, "two can play this game."_

_Poor Misaki had no idea what was store for him for the next seven days._

**Day One Start!**

Misaki returned home from school precisely at 3 o'clock. He shut the door gently behind him, not wanting to attract attention. Scanning the room he quietly tiptoed into the apartment. Well, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The floor was spotless thanks to the thorough cleaning two days before, the kitchen contained only the dirty dishes from this morning's breakfast and the laundry was currently drying outside on the balcony. The only thing out of place was Suzuki-san, who switched positions from the couch to the kitchen table.

_Probably Usagi-san's doing._ Misaki quickly turned around searching for the author. _Where is Usagi-san? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any meetings today. Maybe he's actually finishing that manuscript! _ Satisfied with his conclusion, Misaki walked towards the kitchen intending to make a snack before dinner, not intending to be grabbed from behind.

"Misaki, I need to refuel my inspiration." Usami mumbled into the boy's neck. Misaki struggled to get free and was about to yell "pervert" when he remembered his plan not to talk to Usami.

"Help me reenergize?" The older man questioned innocently, tightening his hold on the lithe body beneath his hands. Usami smirked when he received no response. "Well, if you don't have any _voiced _objections, I'll just…" he trailed off, letting his hands slide up Misaki's shirt. The boy immediately blushed and furiously began to think of a way out his situation.

_Shit! I have to do something to stop Usagi-san! Come on, think, think, THINK! Aha, that's it! _Misaki stopped struggling and took a deep breath. Meanwhile Usami was slowly moving his hands down the boy's stomach when he stopped his journey at the sound of Misaki's yawn.

_Ha! Take that Baka-Usagi! _Misaki fake yawned again, trying his hardest to seem like he was bored. His eyes were half closed, blankly staring at the wall across from the pair.

Shocked at Misaki's behavior, Usami released him. The older man's eyes darkened considerably when he watched Misaki carelessly walk off towards the kitchen and open the refrigerator door. _Oh, I didn't realize we were playing like this. _Usami smirked, thinking of different plans of tortu- revenge while heading upstairs.

Misaki heard Usami leaving the room and released a deep breath. _Man, that was close. I hope that wasn't too mean of me… _Misaki shut the fridge after retrieving an apple and picked up the knife lying next to the cutting board. _Usagi-san has to know by now that he has to stop using me in his novels before I speak to him again. _Convincing himself not to give in to Usami's advances, he focused his attention on cutting the apple.

Misaki looked up from his snack when he noticed Usami walking down the stairs, hiding one hand behind his back. Misaki narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the author, but Usami only smiled and walked over to lean on the counter. Usami rested his head in one hand, all the while continuing to smile and hide his right hand behind him.

Misaki stared accusingly at the older man and wondered why he was just standing there. Misaki had his thoughts answered when Usami whipped out a BL novel behind his back and began to read the first chapter out loud.

_"Akihiko-sama I'v-I've never done this sort thing of thing before.." Misaki trailed off, looking away from Akihiko's chest._

_"It's okay, Misaki-kun. You'll learn in due time. You have the best teacher after all." The older man replied. Akihiko resumed undressing the boy, making sure to pay attention to Misaki's sweet spots... _

Usami paused in his reading to look up at a flustered Misaki. His cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were wide open, staring at the author with a look that asked "are you serious?" The best part of Misaki's reaction was his mouth opening and closing in surprise. Thinking that reading his BL novels will definitely make Misaki talk to him, Usami continued to read aloud the rest of the chapter.

Miskai opened his mouth to plead for the author to stop, but caught himself before he could break his plan. Instead of talking, he grabbed his apple slices and ran up to his room in a flash.

_NO! I was definitely NOT mean at all! _Misaki leaned back on his locked door and sighed deeply, sliding to the ground. _I'm going to have to be more careful around Usagi-san. _

Back downstairs Usami shut his novel and placed it on the counter. He sat down at the kitchen table and glared at the wall. "Well, Suzuki-san, I'm stuck." Usami turned towards the bear and asked "What should I do now?" He stared deeply into the bear's blank eyes searching for an answer. He smirked when a sudden idea struck him. "Of course, this will definitely make Misaki talk to me. Thanks Suzuki-san."

The author got up from his seat, grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

Misaki was just finishing setting the table for dinner when he heard the front door open. Usami had been gone for two hours, giving Misaki some time to think of ways to evade his attacks.

_I wonder where he went...oh well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as it doesn't involve me. _Misaki untied his apron and laid it on the counter. He glanced up at Usami when the man entered the room. Misaki curiously eyed the brightly colored package topped with a giant bow in the older man's hands wondering who gave it to him. Trying to hide his jealously, Misaki turned away from Usami and pulled out his chair at the table.

"Misaki," Usami began, "I have something for you." Misaki stilled in his movements and slowly turned towards the older man. The author held out the package with a smile. Misaki gently took the gift and looked up at Usami, silently asking if it was okay to open it. "Go on."

He tore off the paper and discovered a box of expensive looking chocolates. "I've been thinking about how to make it up to you, and well…" Usami paused. The boy looked about ready to cry. Miskai opened his mouth to thank him, but the author finished his sentence. "I thought we could have a repeat of what happened last time." Usami smiled, referring to when Misaki got drunk off of Aikawa's chocolates and fell asleep clutching his shirt. Upon returning home Usami saw Misaki and let's just say it was a night to remember.

Usami stared at Misaki, expecting the boy to throw himself in gratitude and apology towards him but was confused when he noticed Misaki's angry, flushed expression. Misaki was stunned to say the least, unable to form coherent thoughts thanks to the author.

_Is Usagi-san SERIOUS?! Who does he think he is? Asking me to repeat _that _night?! _Misaki barely held his anger in as he ran up to his haven. _I can't believe I thought he was going to properly apologize._ Once safely behind locked doors Misaki looked down at the elegant script on the top right corner of the box.

_Finlandia Vodka Liquor Chocolates_

_40% proof contained in each piece_

_Perfect for that special somebody_

"Yeah right, 'a special somebody'! What a load of crap." Misaki muttered. It was then he resolved not to fall for any more of Usami's tricks.

Meanwhile downstairs Usami was trying to figure out what caused Misaki to run away from him. _I bought him chocolates, where did I go wrong? _Usami sat down wondering why his fool proof plan didn't work out. He sighed deeply, realizing it was going to be another night without Misaki.

Note: I really don't know anything about chocolates, but I researched them a little bit online and found that the chocolates mentioned in the story are one of the most "alcoholic" ones out there. Go figure.

Anyway I can't wait till day five! I'll try to stay calm and write the other chapters beforehand but, in my opinion, day five is the funniest xD I love the outline I did for it.

If you liked this chapter, or this story in general, please review :)


	4. Day Two

You people are awesome ;_; Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! I'm really sorry for the long wait, I promise that won't happen again.

Please enjoy.

_Previously_

"_Yeah right, 'a special somebody'! What a load of crap," Misaki muttered. It was then he resolved not to fall for any more of Usami's tricks._

_Meanwhile downstairs Usami was trying to figure out what caused Misaki to run away from him. _ I bought him chocolates, where did I go wrong?_ Usami sat down wondering why his fool proof plan didn't work out. He sighed deeply, realizing it was going to be another night without Misaki._

**Day Two**

Usami Akihiko awoke on Tuesday morning with one the worst headaches he ever experienced. The deadline for his newest novel was steadily approaching and he wasn't even halfway finished. Misaki still wasn't talking to him, and "not talking" happened to include any touching or kissing or other activities that Usami Akihiko enjoyed.

Anyone within a hundred mile radius could feel the anxiety and overall irritation rolling off of the writer, who was now slowly lifting himself from his bed.

"Misaki, are you ready to deal with a _hungry _Usagi-san?" Usami muttered, evilly smirking. Well, it wasn't everyday that Usami referred to himself in third person. It just goes to show how the author was in the morning after waking up in an especially foul mood.

Usami began his trek downstairs, expecting to hear Misaki busy with cooking breakfast, but when he heard no such sounds he glanced around the empty kitchen. He frowned realizing his plans to attack the college student would have to wait until he found said boy. He walked over to the sink and was going to start making coffee but stopped when he discovered a line of brightly colored sticky notes with arrows drawn upon them on the floor.

"Hmm? What's this all about?" Usami asked out loud. He followed the trail of paper into the kitchen and ended up in front on the refrigerator. Curiosity getting the better of the writer, he opened the door and found three separate dishes wrapped up, respectively labeled breakfast, lunch and dinner.

On top of the dishes was a very poorly drawn rectangular shape complete with tiny squares. _What is that? Maybe….a building?_ And next to the building was a stick figure with glasses. He was completely confused.

Apparently Misaki believed leaving notes was technically "speaking" to Usami so he drew upon the sticky notes instead. _What is Misaki trying to tell me? He could have least left a note...Wait! He's not seeing that Sumi-brat is he?! He wears glasses... _

The writer slowly sat down at the table and held his head in his hands. Misaki wouldn't go out with Sumi when Usami told him to stop hanging around the kid, right? After the whole ordeal and meeting him for the first time Usami knew Sumi was after Misaki (1).

_I'll just text him and ask him what the hell he was trying to tell me with those drawings of his. _Usami stood and went to unplug his cell from the charger and began to type a message.

_Misaki, I know you are not talking to me, but please just tell me where you are going. I only want to make sure you are safe, you are very important to me. I love you....by the way, you're going to need to work on your art technique._

Satisfied with his message he promptly hit the "send" button. All he could do now was wait for Misaki's reply and work on his novel...or maybe work could wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misaki had just left his literature class with Sumi when his phone vibrated. _That's weird...who would text me at this time of day? Maybe it's Nii-chan! _Misaki thought, lightly touching his bag where his phone was currently located.

"Ah, Sempai, I'm going to go check something real quick. I'll meet up with you later for lunch, okay?" Misaki questioned. Sumi nodded his head and left for his next class. Misaki walked to the restroom, knowing it was prohibited to have cell phones inside of school buildings. He opened the door and walked towards the window for better reception in case he had to make a call.

Flipping open his phone he narrowed his eyes when he discovered it was Usami who had texted him. _What does he want? I left a drawing of where I was going to be today. _When he read "I love you" Misaki blushed, shutting his phone quickly and shoving it in his backpack.

_St-Stupid Usagi-san, writing that in a text! Who does that? _ _I could text him back but that still counts as talking to him, right? _Misaki walked towards the exit, trying to forget about the message and the gnawing feeling of guilt in him. He reached out to push the door open, but stopped half way through the motion. _He did say "please" though….Augh! _

Deciding that one text wasn't going to kill him, Misaki pulled out his phone and began to type a short reply.

_ I'm visiting nii-chan since he wanted to take me out after school. I won't be home until later tonight. Be sure not to put aluminum foil in the microwave, I don't want to replace another one...and my art skills are amazing, thank you very much!_

After confirming his location to Usami, Misaki walked out of the restroom and headed towards his next class. _Usagi-san better be grateful that I texted him…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

For the past hour Usami had been staring at a blank screen, thinking about Misaki and how he was going to stop him from going out with that Sumi-brat. He glanced at his cell phone for the umpteenth time and sighed loudly.

_Misaki, you don't know what you do to me. _Usami's thoughts were interrupted when he saw his cell flashing, indicating a new text message had arrived. Checking the caller id to make sure it wasn't Aikawa yelling at him, he flipped open the phone eagerly and quickly read Misaki's text. The author smiled, typing a reply of "thank you" before shutting his phone.

"It's a start," Usami said aloud. He placed his fingers over the keys and began to write.

"Misaki, it was so good to see you! Are you sure you're okay with staying at Usagi's? If not, I can help you find an apartment near Mitsuhashi," Takahiro said, giving his brother one last hug.

"Nii-chan, I told you already! Usagi-san is fine, I don't mind doing the chores and he's really...kind to me."

Misaki had to make sure he was choosing his words carefully, he couldn't tell his brother all the things Usagi-san had done to him since he started living with the author.

"Well, if you're sure, Misaki…" Takahiro trailed off, seeming to be in deep thought about something.

"Geez, you're so overprotective! I'm fine; don't worry, if something happens you'll be the first to know!" Misaki gave an exasperated sigh. When was his brother going to stop babying him?

"Ah, if you say so, I believe you," Takahiro smiled. "All right, I'll call you later okay? Be sure to eat healthy!"

Misaki waved goodbye as his brother entered the train station. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was already past seven. _Better get home, I still have homework to do. _

Misaki walked back to the apartment, thinking of the time he visited his brother in Osaka and the conversation they had about Usagi-san.

"_Y'know, I'm still amazed that you're getting along so well while living with Usagi. Sure, he's a swell guy, but he's definitely an odd one, too. I worry that you're spending more time than you need to attending to his whims. He's got his own style and speed, you know, so if that's bothering you, you could move…" (2)_

That's when Misaki stood up and yelled that Usagi-san was the kindest person he ever met. Misaki stopped mid-step, about to enter the elevator to access the top floor. _You know, looking back on what I said….Usagi-san is definitely NOT the kindest person I've ever met! He uses me in his books and harasses me all the time…_

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, he walked into the elevator and pushed the button that would lead him to Usagi-san. _He does have his kind moments though...and he does really care about me. Usagi-san is...well he's Usagi-san. Yeah, Usagi-san is Usagi-san. That sums it up pretty nicely...Augh! This is so frustrating! I don't want to think anymore._

Misaki opened the front door quietly, making sure not to make too much noise. Seeing Usami wasn't downstairs waiting for him, Misaki walked upstairs to his room to start homework. He walked past Usmai's office and noticed him writing on his computer.

_Finally! It's about time Usagi-san started his work for Aikawa-san. _Misaki's thoughts were interrupted when Usami appeared in the doorway, pointedly staring at the boy.

Misaki only tilted his head to the side in confusion. What did he do wrong? Usami reached out with one hand and Misaki shut his eyes tightly, refusing to look at the author. Usami cupped the side of his face gently.

"Next time, leave a note. I thought you were going to see that sempai of yours and not Takahiro."

Misaki opened his eyes when Usami's hand moved to ruffle his hair. Misaki blushed lightly and was about to nod when Usami continued, "Want a sneak peak of what I've been busy with all day? This time Usami goes to Misaki's school and they do it in the teacher's classroom," Usami happily said, smiling the whole time he was speaking.

Poor Misaki wanted to scream at the author, but due to his vow of silence he could not. All he could do was run full speed down the hallway away from Usami.

"...Maybe he wants to wait until I've finished it." Usami shrugged and went back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: (1) Remember this takes place in volume four, so the whole Sumi-loves-Usami thing didn't occur yet.

(2) This little tidbit happened in volume 3, act 5.

Sorry about making everyone wait for this chapter :( I rediscovered the awesome~ness of KH COM and PS2. Also when I went to write this chapter, I would be like "Well, I'll just reread act 15 to make sure I'm keeping them in character….well act 16 is really good too, so I'll just read that one real fast"….and before I knew it I would reread the whole series or end up watching the anime on youtube. I promise that won't happen again^^;;

Oh! Before I forget, if you didn't get a chance to purchase the PS2 game, someone was kind enough to upload it on youtube. Yaoilover019, I believe. Just type in "Junjou Game Recording" and it should show up. 3

Please review with comments, criticisms or anything that fits your fancy xD


End file.
